


Life is hell

by orphan_account



Series: The JJ multiverse [1]
Category: None - Fandom, Original Story
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason goes though his compilcated life.
Series: The JJ multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954519





	1. The fight night

**Author's Note:**

> I ported this work over because I love this website. Part of something big. I am also a YouTuber so that’s where’re my name comes from. Without the underscore.

“I hate you”. “I hate you to b#tch”. He started to leave. “You can’t leave me here”. He ignored her as he walked out the door. He didn’t want to hurt her. “Look I say it’s fine you want to be mrs big girl Kate so pay on your own I’ll even remove myself”. Jason left and went to his step sisters house who he was pretty close to. “Hey Lily is It cool if I crash at your house with you”. Kendlise smiled and was happy to have him there due to her not liking Kate and trying to get him to move in with her. “Yeah I’d love to have you stay as long as you n-.” “Calm down it’s temporary from what I know” he said interrupting her. He went to the room he usually stayed in when stuff like this happens. Not like it’s often but Jason like to say so. (Next day) Jason walks downstairs to see Lily on the phone. “Hey how ya doing” she waves him off as she seems angry and surprised. She hangs up and puts down the phone. “Lily pad are you good I’m worried about you”. Lily Pad was a nickname he gave her. She started hating Kate because she try to tell him to stop it. He of course hates control and fought back. Jason hadn’t called her that in awhile to avoid Kate b#tching. Lily started thinking about beating the actual sh#t out her she was that f#cking mad about she just heard. “Hey how you doing yo worrying about me no I’m good I’m g-” She stopped herself from going over. Jason looked confused from her stuttering and second guessing knowing it was about Kate. “What Kate do this time.” “She tried to convince me that she was the good one and you messed up”. Jason was ready to slap the sh#t out of the her. “Well if it makes you fell better I left her with the rent she can’t pay and broke up with her.” Lily felt warmly from that but she had plans to pay her a visit. “I have to go handle... business I’ll be back and i made breakfast”.Jason knew what she’s was up pretended to buy her fake reasoning. “Ok I’ll see you later and thanks for breakfast”. She closed the door and Jason started to feel immediate regret for not stopping her. He decided to take it away by going to his younger brothers house knowing they got news. Meanwhile Lily has just arrived at the house. She started to fell overprotective but she couldn’t stop now as she was already up to the door. She knocked as Kate came to the door. “Oh heyLily pad ”. She gave her a glare. “ don’t call me that you c#nt”. “Well someone’s feisty probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed, probably next to Jason That b#tch just said that. Kate tried to swing but Lily dodged it. Lily then threw her into the house rapidly punching here and Kate firing back. Jason walked in to see that. “Babe look what your sis is doing she’s assaulting me tell her the back the f#ck off. “One I bet she’s not I looked at the camera and 2 if she was I would f#king let her not like I’m Not with you anymore so she can take a sh#t on you and I wouldn’t care. Kate surprised and Hurt pushes Lily off and runs away. “Well she’s gonna f#ck herself over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crap format wrote this on a different website


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason learns a little to much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back  
> I had this sitting in my notes fo about 2 weeks before finishing it and I like it.  
> Warnings apply here. There is smut here which is from rape so beware.  
> Hope u enjoy and I take request

Kate crashed into Daniels car. Daniel survived and called Jason up. “ hey Jason so your ex crashed into me in a suicide attempt ,er, I mean she died but she also wrecked my car but I jumped out.” “Ok me and lily are coming now.” Jason rushed in is car and saw his brother on the side of the road. The car stopped and lily rushed out of the car to see him. “Hey how are you.” “I’m fine” “ good” she takes out a gun and points towards his head. “ your stopping me and Jason from being together” Jason sees this and pulls out a shotgun and fires at her legs as she falls to the floor. “ I knew you were the one who raped pme”. “Now tell me where did you get the shotgun” lily shouted trying to aid her leg. Jason looked at her knowing he was right about his statement. (About ten years ago) Jason was being raped. He didn’t know it and the girl looked young and hot but he was uncomfortable with what she was asking. “So you want me to take off my clothes.” She looked at him and nodded. “Look you are hot but I’m not comfortable with this”. She looked at him pulling a gun out and then pointing it at him fully loaded. “Take it off sweet cheeks”. He immediately complied and with this his innocence and immaturity to the subject fled his mind. The realization hit him that he was being kidnapped and raped came quick as he tried to come back from it. “You b#tch you want to rape me”. He said this but not before she leaned in and sucked his cock. He had no way to react before she put it in her. “Ahhh”. He came in her and finally they were found after ten minutes of sex. The woman ran lily appearing shortly after. Jason was crying not ready at the moment to think about all the bragging rights he would have. ( what the hell im not telling anyone) he thought lightly slapping himself. “Lily your here with him”. His dad Tito looked at her while she just nodded rushing to his aid.  
What did I do I scarred the child by raping him  
She thought about this while running to him quickly removing it. Jason didn’t want to talk so they went home and watched his favorite show, Danny phantom, while she just continued to doubt what she’d done.  
(Present day)  
The full memory of what happened shot back but he was ready. “Ok so I did but-“ she was cut off by police and taken away but Jason pleaded against it. “I know what she did was wrong but for me keep her out” the police looked at him. He had a sinister glare to him. “Well we will let her off with no jail time but she will have $200,000 dollar fine, Jason will take the rest”. Lily looked at him as she got in the car with him. Daniel also came in sitting in the back. “Well it’s payback time”. Jason said this with a grin. He had it all planned out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go. If u see Kate as a major character then I guess that warning apples here but I’ll add minor also. I take request for ideas and fandoms. Sorry this took two weeks had a bunch of writers block of how i would handle the rape. Anyways hope u enjoyed it.


	3. Jason’s flashback clipshow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was planning on abandoning The series due to personal reasons but i said screw it. So here’s another chapter. This was a faster right so hope you guys like it.

\- [ ] Jason drove home. Lily was quiet through the ride. Her thoughts were swarming around her. She didn’t have the bad anxiety that Jason had but she still had worries. Daniel was shook but didn’t care all to much about the gun as he was nearly shot by Jason ex stepmom Alina. Lily looked at him as he used his phone scrolling through Twitter. Her thoughts hit her hard.

\- [ ] “Why would you do that and blow your cover” the voice inside her boomed. She wasn’t ready to face it. 

\- [ ] She looked at Jason. He didn’t look scared. What was wrong. He looked at her. His face showed nothing but inside he was facing his heavy anxieties.   
\- [ ] (Jason POV).  
\- [ ] Jason was dying inside. He knew that she had done it for awhile but now he had to face her head on. He didn’t have a punishment. He thinks back to when he found out. It was one day after the incident...

\- [ ] (10 years ago 1 day after incident)

\- [ ] Jason walked down the hallway anyway from Anthony’s room. He was a bigger kid then Jason but he was nice. Most of the time, anyways. He went to Lily’s room to here her talking with her friends.

\- [ ] “Did you get him “ her best friend Elsa asks her “did you rape him.  
\- [ ] “Of course, he was like a little b#tch”. Lily stated almost proud.

\- [ ] Jason had his suspicions but he wanted evidence and he had it. Not only that but his camera that his dad had placed caught the audio. He was hurt but he knew that he would get her but not only did he want to heal (still being frazzled and not being able to walk right) but he also wanted to make sure that when he bought this topic up that they weren’t under security lockdown. His dad and stepmom had placed multiple cameras and met anyone he talked to for a interrogation. Excluding his friend josh who Jason fought to keep out of it. He was with josh that night. So it didn’t make sense to interrogate him. 

\- [ ] Jason slapped himself hard. He got to deep int thought and was forgetting that he had proved his biggest theory. He bursted into the room being frazzled at her look at him. Almost a smile on her face. 

\- [ ] “Wassup sweet cheeks” she said and laughed.

\- [ ] He ran crying. She looked at him odd for a second before noticing the biggest slip up of her life.  
\- [ ] (Lily POV)

\- [ ] She chased him trying to apologize. She knew that’s what he had heard. She tried to look innocent dashing past her parents. She caught up to him as he looked at her almost menacing. 

\- [ ] “Do I believe you did it no. But the evidence makes it undoubtedly obvious” he said, with the menacing look.

\- [ ] “Look just don’t say that” he said with a tear. She nodded and they left the hallway.

\- [ ] (Jason POV present)

\- [ ] Jason Knew it all. He had a lot of evidence but he liked her. He was a nice big brother but knew he had the upper hand here to torture her. All he had to do was talk.

\- [ ] “Hey so how long do you think I’ve known. He asked her giving a evil smile.  
\- [ ] “Um” she had no way of answering this one “maybe like a year”.  
\- [ ] “What if I told you I’ve known since the day after it happened when you told Elsa” the thought shot to her head as he continued “you were talking and I eavesdropped accidentally and heard it all. It was mean but I knew that I had you”. 

\- [ ] Dammit she thought. He’s known for years and he hasn’t told on me. He’s a damn good brother.  
\- [ ] “And well” he looked at her with a assuring look, which was weird enough giving the current situation, this also caught the attention of Daniel who looked up from his scrolling.

\- [ ] “ I don’t have a punishment. I forgave you awhile ago. Obviously they knew this but they let you free but you will be paying 200 grand so that’s enough. I’ll just make you payoff my”... he trails off “actually I’m gonna crash with you and have to payoff my card which is in debt by like maybe 1,000”.

\- [ ] She looked at him. He then pulled out the big one. “Oh and your on house arrest. That was what we agreed on. And Elsa is going in for life”. 

\- [ ] Jason never liked Elsa but damn this was harsh. She looked at her house as Jason pulled up.

\- [ ] “Well thanks,I guess. You really helped me”.   
\- [ ] “That’s why I’m here. Also you owe me about 20,000 so get those savings ready”  
\- [ ] They laughed including Daniel. But lily knew there was more. He was planted to torture her and he was doing a great job already...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go. It was definitely weird but I am starting a Side series in the Same universe set in their childhood to explain more of what happened during that time. Thanks for reading and review


	4. The immense struggles of house arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason begins the ultimate saga and they get 2 unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took long. If you like these characters please read my second book. It’s the same characters but as kid. They still have the foul language and all. So please read. Next update for that boo, today or tomorrow. This books next update might take a while. I hope I get it done early.

Lily walked in her house. She saw the house arrest bracelet on the ground. 

“So I have house arrest” she asked Jason who turned at the question. He stayed there looking at the bracelet which wasn’t fake and began to speak.

“Yes you have to stay here for a month or so. It won’t be that bad since I’m gonna be here”. She wasn’t as onboard with this idea as Jason would like her to be. Lily knew spending about a month with someone that she raped and now knows is a little unsettling. She felt as if the torture was for no reason other than to show he was in a bad state.

(Daniels POV)

Daniel was asked to stay in the house which he was fine with. He needed to to get on his own feet and move out and this was a way. He moved out in favor of living with Jason. 

“So Jason, um, i just want to know”... he trails off before picking up. “Is this all you have”. Jason looked at him. He nodded with a shrug. Daniel disappointed at the lie he was telling went up to his room usually and sat down.

It’s so different. He knew about the pc but he had another desk. Jason was a very big youtuber so he knew a thing or 2 about PCs.

Daniel laid down thinking and soon sleeping.

(Jason POV)

Jason walked upstairs and turned in his phone. It was near dead but he was charging it. He texted Bri whom he hadn’t talk to in about a year. He was going to meet up with her in about an hour. She had moved away when he did so they haven’t talked since then. Well I mean they talked after but not as much. He informed her about Kate and she immediately wanted to come so she was on her way to the city.

(Bri POV)

Bri was ready to go to the city. She was going to move if she had to, and she didn’t like the neighborhood she lived in anyway. She was ready to move away but stead because she didn’t have many friends she could live with so this was a good opportunity. Bri hopped in her car for the ride.

(Time skip to when she gets there) (Jason POV)

Jason opened up the door after getting the Text that Bri was here. He was ready to talk to her face to face. She walked out of her car running up for a hug. Jason wasn’t ready but he still tried to hold her as she jumped on him.

“Hey” Bri said trying to ease into the topics. Jason saw this and went straight into the meat of it.

“Lily’s on house arrest for raping me and she hast to pay over 300,000 dollars in fines. Her friend Elsa is going on for life. I’m staying here and so if you want to shoot your shot”. Bri’s face was stuck and had no expression.

(Bri POV)

Bri tried to compute all of the information shot at her. Jason looked worry so she tried to talk but couldn’t think of anything. She was still processing all of this. Lily was the one who raped him. Bri guessed house arrest is what she deserves but she felt a lack of empathy. She felt so little in this. She noticed Jason had left and snapped out of it. 

“When did she rape you” she asked sitting down. “The childhood one was her and Elsa. Bri sat shocked.

(Lily POV)

As she walked downstairs she was immediately punched by Bri. She fought back not knowing what got in to her. Bri looked at Jason and then began to give her a hug and whispered

“Your lucky that we already fought before this”. She smiled and gave her a hug. Lily was scared but she eventually gave in. She walked downstairs got something to eat and her and Bri were off to talk and eventually fight.

(Daniel POV)

Daniel woke up to Bri’s hug. He forced a hug back and she left while saying nothing. He walked downstairs to see that living room was being occupied by Jason and Josh most likely getting footage for a video. He slowly walked past them and made it too the dining room. He grabbed some liquor out of the fridge. He had just turned 22 so it was legal. He didn’t drink often though. He held it then put it back for a beer since hard liquor was more of Lily’s preference more than his. 

“Hey what up”. Josh asked Daniel as he sat on the couch. “Nothing” Daniel said. He then chugged his beer. He went upstairs and started his new video. He sat down and after five minutes he heard a bang. It was a gun. He rushed to Lily’s room to see lily was shot by an escaped Elsa and Bri has also got shot. 

“Fuck this weekend” he yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. This took me days of writing to finish. Bri is a character from my second book. Like I said check it out hers a link.


	5. Blackout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well get ready. I have a sonic fanfic on the way and I’m making and outsiders one for my sister so please read those. Also updates are a little tighter now but it’s still good.

Jason POV)

Jason made it upstairs just as Daniel said this and immediately punched Elsa. Why was she here. For revenge,maybe but he had no time. Lily was still up even though Bri was knocked out. He called the police immediately. They came to the door opening. Gunshots were held and now the police were dead.

“Pick your poison”. She said this a laughed in the same tone as lily. “I’ll pick something you cunt. I’ll pick that you die from the hell you came from”. Lily shot her in the head.

Elsa was dead. Bri had just gotten up from Daniel helping her and Jason helped lily. He was frozen afterwards.

Police stormed the house taking Elsa away. What the fuck was that about. He was lost and then,

“WAKE UP DUMBASS WE GOT TO GO!!!

He was back and all he could see was the road. Then he saw a game and realized he had been shot. He hears them as the scramble to save him and successfully do so. Lily hugs him and Bri kissed him. He then blacked out.

(Lily POV)

“FUCK YOU ELSA”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was short but it does a lot for the characters. I’ll be back in a while bout a day or two at the best worst two weeks.


End file.
